


Pudding

by SleepyWeepy1



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Bullying, Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWeepy1/pseuds/SleepyWeepy1
Summary: Loona steals a pudding cup.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Pudding

“…What the fuck are you eating?” The question came sharply as Loona trailed her eyes over Moxie with a condescending look. Looking down at him as her co-worker curled over his packed lunch protectively. 

“Dude. Is that a pudding cup?” 

“So what if it is!” Moxie barked back. He already knew that look in her eye. It’d be easier to just give it up- he knew it was a mistake to take his lunch by himself. Millie did warn him. 

“So, give it-” Loona leaned over, reaching for the little coveted dessert. Her paw, however, only met cheap plaster wood as the cup was unexpectedly pulled out of her reach. Moxie, much to her surprise, had just tried to stand up for himself. “It’s **my** cup!” The little imp snapped at the wolf. Sweat already beading at his forehead. 

“We’re not doing this!” 

This was a mistake. He knew that now. 

“Oh. You little shit.” That was all the warning she’d give Moxie before suddenly giving the back of his chair a good swift kick. The sudden force of crushing his ribs against the table squeezed out the most ridiculous squeak as he struggled to breathe again. But more importantly, the precious pudding cup was released. 

Victoriously, she snatched it up and peeled off the foil. But her expression falls as the contents were revealed. In a fit of anger, she slams the cup onto Moxxies head and having its contents as a result run down his face. 

“This is fucking banana flavor! I _hate_ banana!” 


End file.
